


when orange used to be a colour

by xxcay_flashfanxx



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Diagnoses, Hurt Tim Drake, Leukemia, Nosebleeds, Other, Sad Ending, Sick Tim Drake, Sickness, Tim Drake Has a Bad Time, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric, fatigue, loss of appetite, weightloss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcay_flashfanxx/pseuds/xxcay_flashfanxx
Summary: Leukemia Awareness is represented by the color orange.“I am sorry to inform you, Mr. Drake, but you have been diagnosed with Stage Three, Leukemia. You have a span of 12-20 months to live”
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	when orange used to be a colour

**Author's Note:**

> T/W: Leukaemia, Symptoms

Leukemia Awareness is represented by the color orange.

noun  
a malignant progressive disease in which the bone marrow and other blood-forming organs produce increased numbers of immature or abnormal leukocytes. These suppress the production of normal blood cells, leading to anaemia and other symptoms.  
——

((Symptom: Aching bones or joints))

The pain was intense, so all-consuming, that the rims of his vision were blurred, and he no longer knew where he was. 

His bones felt as if they were lit on fire, he felt as if screaming more loudly than he’s ever screamed before.

But he couldn’t.

Tim put his hand unknowingly at the location of the aching bone, to ease the painful rigidness.

And in the blink of an eye, it was gone. Replaced by numbness in the area, as if the pain were never there. He ignored it for the rest of the day.

((Symptom: Dizziness, Fatigue or Fever))

He’s tired. He’s oh so very tired.

It felt as if he were on 5% battery. 

Tim was sitting bleary eyed, sipping away slowly at his caffeinated drink. There were permanent bruises under his eyes, a sign that he had not been to sleep in a couple of days. 

He tried to stand up, then the wooden floor went soft, and nausea crept up his figure, and his skin went pale.

Tim felt woozy, and his attempted steps went unstable. His head was spinning, along with the objects with him.

He blinked. Once. Twice.

Then with one step forward, he crumpled like a rag doll.

((Also common: bleeding, easy bruising or shortness of breath))

Fresh blood poured from his nose, as he struggled to contain it. 

Tim replaced tissue after tissue but it kept bleeding. 

The scarlet liquid flowed down to his stomach, causing nausea and a sick feeling in his stomach.

Tim bent down over the toilet, emptying the contents from the day. He held the tissue to his face, praying that it would stop.

He applied pressure to his nose, causing more of the liquid to spill out onto the soft material. He grabbed more from the box. 

This was the fourth time this week that the nosebleed had happened. It didn’t stop there.

((People many experience: Unintentional Weight Loss or Loss of Appetite))

Tim looked at himself in the mirror, hands tracing over his stomach. Undoubtedly, he had losses weight.

But now he was as skinny as a stick, and as pale as a ghost and he was beginning to become concerned.

He normally never shows self-concern, but his frail figure was something to be confused about. 

His family had taken sight of this difference, and ever since he had fainted, they had become hovering birds at patrol.

He had skipped the past few patrols, to his family's concern. They were all detectives, after all.

Maybe he should eat something.

But the mere thought of any substances in his mouth and stomach made bile conjure in his throat, and he wanted to puke all over the floor.

What was wrong with him?

((An oncologist: a doctor who specialises in cancer))

Tim had connected all the dots, all the symptoms.

And after another vomiting session this morning, he knew he had to go see someone.

So, here he found himself, in the oncologist office, waiting in anticipation and pure terror as he awaited his results.

And when the oncologist came in, face grim and apologetic, and that was all Tim needed to know.

“I am sorry to inform you, Mr. Drake, but you have been diagnosed with Stage Three, Leukemia. You have a span of 12-20 months to live”

((Today, the average five-year survival rate for all types of leukemia is 62.7%. That means about 63 of every 100 people with leukemia are likely to live at least five years after diagnosis. Many people will live much longer than five years. The survival rates are lowest for acute myeloid leukemia (AML). Stage Three patients are normally expected to live 1.5 years))


End file.
